hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitpoints
Category:guide There are three different types of hitpoints: soft (SHP), hard (HHP), and maximum (MHP). SHP SHP reflects current hitpoints. As long as a character's Energy is above 8000%, this value will slowly regenerate, up to the character's current HHP value. Being reduced to zero SHP results in being knocked unconscious for roughly a minute. Commiting criminal acts cause 1shp damage. HHP HHP is current maximum hitpoints. This number is reduced by Wounds you receive during combat, starvation or drowning. Leaving your character to starve will make you lose HHP over time. HHP recovers when you heal a wound. HHP has a maximum of the character's MHP value. A character takes slight HHP damage from most unblocked attacks. If a character's HHP drops to zero, that character is permanently dead. MHP MHP is the maximum achievable hard hitpoints. This value is 100 on a new character and can be raised by increasing a character's Constitution attribute, while lowering it will decrease MHP. The formula for calculating MHP is: MHP = 100 * sqrt(Con / 10). For additional information, see this forum post. Wounds Wounds are the HHP damage in world 8 of Haven. Different sources of damage have a chance to cause a wound, which might heal over time, be healed by certain actions. Each wound will have a value witch amounts to the reduction they are applying on your HHP, or even on certain Attributes. These values and the wounds are visible on the Health & Wounds button on your Character Sheet. Each wound heals independently of others, so several small wounds may heal faster than one large one. Any wounds that state that it will "heal over time" require the character to have a green energy bar (8000% or higher) to heal and will continue to heal whether on or offline. Note that some wounds that heal over time can also be healed with other methods, such as Leeches. This may speed up overall healing time by spreading out the damage more. The following are the list of wounds a character can receive from combat or other actions in the game. Several will heal on their own, most will need some sort of healing item to remove the wound. Note that almost all healing items have some sort of penalty associated with it. It could be a quick loss of SHP (Leeches), occupying a gear slot (Gauze), or reduce attributes or skills (Stinging Poultice). HHP is recovered once the conditions are fufilled. Recovering SHP needs energy at healing levels (8000%). A few wounds need to be given special consideration *Starvation **There seems to be chance to gain starvation damage every time character expends energy when its below 2000% **Starvation seems to only heal when some combination of following factors is met, proper testing required ***SHP is full ***Stamina is full ***Energy is over 8000% or more *Concussions **These lower stats and can take a long time to heal on their own **Cloth is the main limiting factor for its treatment, as it can be difficult for a new player to make. **Getting knocked out too many times can brick your character for a few days *Deep Cuts **Given primarily by bats and other animals **No stat loss, but can stack up and reduce HHP to dangerous levels *Wretched Gore **Often recieved during PvP fights, or damage from strong animals. **Heals 1 HHP a day with a q10 stitched patch **The patch quality can make a difference measured in months **Using a Stitch Patch to heal this wound causes the Stitched Up debuff, which reduces a character's effectiveness at combat and foraging. **Ancient Roots may provide quicker treatment. See Localized Resources *Swollen Bumps **Given primarily during cave-ins **Cave-Ins at lower layers in the world will cause much more severe wounds **Paired with the cave-in knockout this can result in very hefty wounds and stat penalties